


The Chibi Adventures of Naruko and Friends!

by KeiKeiYuki18



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, That one fic where everyone is born in a peaceful world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiKeiYuki18/pseuds/KeiKeiYuki18
Summary: See how a cosplaying 5-year-old Naruko makes news friends, deal with overprotective parents, and ... develops a crush on a certain Uchiha? A fun AU! drabble series with chibi Naruko with her family and friends.





	1. Hinata and Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Hi, everyone. Well, recently I've been in a Naruto phrase that I just can't seem to get myself out of, so I decided to write this. This fanfiction was inspired by Gakuen Babysitters (manga) and Hanamaru Youchien (anime). So I hope you enjoy all of the adorableness. Again, my Naruto knowledge is little rusty so bear with me. You can see this fic one as a story by itself (an AU?) or as the one story where everyone is reincarnated into a better life where everyone receives a happy ending.
> 
> A/N: Other than Minato and Kushina, this will also contain Fem!Iruka x Kakashi (This idea has been playing around in my head lately. I never was a fan of this couple until recently. So now I want to try my hand at writing a Fem!Iruka x Kakashi)
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Chibi Naruko: 5
> 
> Chibi Hinata: 5
> 
> Chibi Sasuke: 5
> 
> Beta by: devixenrox85

**Hinata: Sailor Moon To The Rescue!**

"Naruko, are we're leaving soon, sweetie! You ready to go?" A young mother asked, then peeked her head from out the kitchen, eyes staring down the hall, when she heard the stomping of feet and a door slamming open. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you!" Right on cue, the adorable, blonde, blue-eyed, pigtailed girl struck a pose that had her mother squealing.

"Awwwee! My little Naru-chan makes such an adorable Sailor Moon!" Exclaimed the hyper-excited mother, who by now had a camera in her hand taking a bunch of pictures with her new camera. While Naruko just showed a wide cheesy grin. The five-year-old was dressed up as a miniature version of Sailor Moon when she ran up to her mother.

"Mama, I'm ready to go to the park now. Naru wish to make friends!" Beamed the hyper-excited child with wide glimmering ocean blue eyes that she inherited from her father; along with the sunshine blonde locks that were currently styled into short pigtails, whiskers birthmarks on her cheeks and smooth tan skin.

"Well, let's pack our lunches and head out, dattebane!"

"Dattebayo!" replied the mini sunshine blonde, before both mother and daughter left out the door and went down to the local park. Once they got there, Kushina spotted an old classmate from high school, a stunning dark haired woman with silver eyes, sitting down on a bench. While Naruko ran off to go find herself a playmate to play with after saying a quick goodbye to her mother, who barely had time to warn her daughter to stay away from strangers and be on her best behavior.

Over by the swings, a little dark-haired girl sat on the ground, rubbing her eyes that were swelling up with tears. The bullies who pushed her off the swing made her feel even worse as they were throwing taunts her way. Not to mention she had lightly scraped her knee from when she was pushed to the ground. Her pretty lavender dress that her mother had to pick out for her today now had dirt caked on it, caused even more, tears to run down her face. Just when she was about to wipe them away, she felt a strong presence from behind her, followed next by a loud voice.

"Evil bullies, how dare you make a girl cry? Do you not know who I am?" The owner of the voice jabbed her thumb at her chest. The sad girl sniffed before her large pearly-white eyes took a glimpsed at the owner of the voice, and it didn't know if it was the sun itself that blinded her or the girl who stood at her back. The source, meanwhile, just stood there wearing a large smile.

"Should we care, fox face?!" One boy arrogantly taunted, but the smile on the blonde girl's face never leaving.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" The little newcomer struck a pose that in the eyes of the other girl, made the other appear cool as you could practically see little stars twinkling in her pearly eyes. While on the other hand, with the boys...

"Ain't that a catchphrase from that show?"

"Oh, that's the one my little sister likes! Now that I think about it, she's dressed up the like the main character."

"Such babies! Girls are weak! The swings belong to us, so scram or run on to your mommies!" The self-proclaimed leader of the group mocked the two girls before harshly shoving the blonde- pigtailed girl on the ground. This resulting in her getting dirt on her costume. When she saw the dirt, she was so infuriated that, to the boy's horror as they jumped back, when her blue eyes now became ruby red.

"You bullies, you ruined my outfit!. Now you're gonna get it, dattebayo!" And with an animalistic growl, she lunged at the bullies who had to suffer at her mercy. When she was finished with them each boy was sporting a black-eye, running as fast as they could away from the scary girl who had that beat them up. The blonde girl beamed with triumph at her win as she dusted herself off, before turning around, and smiling down at the girl behind her. "Can I give ya a hand?" She offered while smiling brightly.

Large pearly white innocent eyes were stuck fixated on the adorable girl adorable in the Sailor Moon cosplay who had come to her rescue like a true hero. Her small tan chibi hand was outstretched to her, offering friendship which the dark-haired girl never had the chance to experience. The sun basking down on the other child's nearly golden-sunshine locks and in that moment she reached a conclusion. This girl was not the moon. Far from it. She was bright and warm as the sun, the teary-eyed girl dried her tears, before accepting the hand that stretched out to her.

"T-T-Thank-you f-f-or r-rescuing m-me." Hinata stuttered a thanks to her new friend. This only rewarded her with an even brighter smile from the blonde that made her cheeks flush cherry red.

"It's a protector job, such as myself, to serve justice and protect the innocents. By the way, my name is Naruko, but you can call me Naru!" exclaimed the blonde.

"M-My n-name is H-H-Hinata!"

"Hinata? Hmm, I'll call you Hina-chan, okay?"

"Okay!" Hinata, for the first time ever, beams a sincere smile, knowing that in her heart that she just found the best friend of a lifetime as the two girls spent the rest of the day playing which with reach other. They didn't notice the two ghostly figures in the background that smiled after them. Surprisingly, the ghosts looked like an older replicas version of the two girls. Both smiled as Hinata and Naruko began playing on the swing set, before disappearing quietly.

* * *

**Sasuke: Crushes and Unrequited Young Love!**

Sasuke sat at the playground moping and hiding from the annoying, germ infecting, girls. They always surrounded him and invaded his personal space every time his mother, who hoped he would make friends, took him to the local playground, in hopes that he would make some friends with the other children. Sasuke was still in his hiding spot when something poked its head from out of the bushes.

"What are you doing here all alone?" asked the innocent voice, which caused Sasuke to scream in fright. He shortly was embarrassed by his actions, knowing that if his Aniki was here he wouldn't act in such a way. Composing himself, before setting a glare on his face and turned towards the one who disturbed his peace. It was in that moment when onyx clashed with bright blue. Both of them felt this strange, unfamiliar sensations, almost as if they have had met before, but that was stupid since this was obviously their first meeting each other, still, the feeling was there.

"Leave me alone. You're annoying." Sasuke bit out harshly, hoping this would scare the other away, but this seemed to have done the opposite effect. The girl, who looked around the same age as he, scrunched up her face into a frown before stepping over to his side. Little Sasuke had to do a double-take at what she was wearing: a green frog hoodie, the hood pulled up over her head, with matching pants. He stared at the girl, feeling quite confused - if she was a frog or a toad?

"Meanie. You're a meanie. Mama says you shouldn't be mean to others, but treat them with kindness. Hi! My name is Naruko, but you can call me Naru! Nice to meet ya!" Sasuke would never admit it, but he felt himself blush as the bright smile the toad girl, (or was it frog girl?) gave him.

"Hn, girls are annoying. They're always flocking around me. I hate girls." confessed the little boy, as Naru took a seat next to him on the ground.

"Hmm, I guess that could be annoying, but I want to be your friend, nothing more. How about you get to know me and I get to know you. Deal?" The girl who looked around the same age as he, took her hand from out of the pockets of her hoodie and gestured it towards Sasuke, who inwardly debated his options, before shaking the girl's soft, puny hand.

"Alright, Sasu, what's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes."

"Tomatoes? Yuck! I like ramen! Ramen is the best!"

"Tch, tomatoes are good, you...Dobe!"

"I don't know what that is, but I feel as if you just insulted me, you ...you... Teme!"

"You don't even know that means."

"I do, too!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah, huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah huh. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine's Orange. Orange is awesome!"

"Orange is lame, Dobe."

"TEME!" This was the result of every question that was answered,- it always ended up with some type of arguments or disagreement between the two of them. Before Sasuke realized it, he had grown comfortable in the girl's presence as they talked about different things such as their favorite cartoon, food, and etc. He didn't find her as annoying as those others girls who always flocked around him. She was like a breath of fresh air and Sasuke began thinking of her as a friend. His very first friend.

Before the two, Naruko and Sasuke, realized it, they heard their mothers calling out their names and ran over to them. That's was when the children were informed that both of their mothers were childhood best friends. Sasuke saw his new friend talking animatedly about him to her mother and felt his cheeks flush a shade of pink when she had proclaimed them as friends while explaining all the things they had a talk about today.

"Sasuke, Mother, are we ready to leave?" Politely asked a voice that had Sasuke perked up and turned towards the familiar voice, which belonged to a boy who looked four years older than him, the younger dark haired boy ran excitedly towards the older boy him and hugged him.

"Aniki!"

"Nice to see you, Otouto." The older boy responded as he ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing the little chibi to pout, that's when he ran over to Naruko and grabbed her wrist gently, before dragging her over to meet his cooler older brother who he look up to and wishes to be just like in the future.

"Naru-chan, meet my Aniki! He's the best in the world and he is suuuper cool!" Naruko, who had never seen her new friend this excited before, stare up at the older boy who had dark long hair pulled into a low ponytail. He smiled charmingly down at the chibi frog girl who was his otouto's new friend. "Nice to meet you, Naru-chan." He politely greeted.

All eyes were on Naruko, who just stood there not saying a word, eyes fixated on the boy in front of her, as the young girl brain mentally began to shut-down, her face turning such a bright shade of red that it rivaled her mother long crimson locks, before finally, the young girl proceed to promptly faint, her body tilting backwards, but not before uttering. "Ouji-sama!"

"Naru-chan?!" Fortunately, Kushina caught her daughter before she could hit the ground. Her Naruko's face was still burning cherry apple red as if she was about to explode. Mikoto giggled a little as she saw the large pink hearts that was in the little girl's eyes. "Maa, it seems like someone has a crush on my Itachi-kun~"

"Mikoto-chan, your eldest son just effortlessly charmed my baby!" Kushina hugged her precious froggy baby, who still had yet to recover from the love-struck arrow that had pierced her young maiden heart, to her chest.

"Maa, should we start planning the wedding?"

"Mikoto-chan, stop playing around! Min-chan is going have a heart attack once he hears about this! Naru-chan, stay with me! Don't get fooled by that pretty boy! Naru-chan!" Kushina kept over-dramatically calling out to the little chibi in her arms. Meanwhile, Itachi felt a heated glare directed at him, taking a glance behind him he saw it was coming from none other than Sasuke.

"Did I do something wrong?" Itachi found himself asking, while Kushina kept repeatedly calling out Naruko's name, in the vain hopes she would answer.

**End of the First Drabble**


	2. Gaara and Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei-Kei Yuki: Yo, I'm back everyone! Also, I made a mistake in the last chapter, Hinata mother was supposed to have silver eyes not white. My Bad! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> A/N: This chapter has yet to been beta, so sorry for the grammar mistakes. My beta busy at the moment.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Chibi Gaara: 5
> 
> Chibi Sakura: 5

**Gaara: The Fox and the Racoon!**

The playground was filled with noisy and loud children, and once again Kushina was met with an old acquaintance from her high school days. It was a pretty woman with shoulder-length, sandy-brown hair which framed her kind-looking face and indigo-coloured eye. Once she caught sight of the redhead woman she gestured her to come over when her eyes took in the adorable sight of the chibi walking next to her leg.

"Kushina-san it's been awhile since I last saw you, and oh my, you even came with an adorable kitsune. Hello, little kitsune? May I have your name?" The kind lady bent down to asked the little orange fur kitsune with nine tails, holding a matching stuff toy that resembles the costume she was wearing.

"Hello, nice lady! I'm Naru and I'm five years old! Mama said that I'm growing up into a big girl!" The little girl proclaimed proudly, the lady giggled at the little girl cute declaration.

"Is that so, then you're the same age as my little Gaara-chan. He's over there in the sandbox by himself. Would you mind playing with him Naru-chan?" asked the sweet lady, as large blue eyes look in the directed which the lady had pointed to and there she saw a lonely little raccoon playing in the sandbox. Looking at the other, she knew she had a mission she must accomplish, puffing up her chest, gleaming bright blue eyes directed themselves up at the lady, and declared.

"Naru-chan will go make friends with Racoon-chan nice lady!" And with that said, the little kitsune took off in the direction of the sandbox, while the lady giggled, before glancing her eyes back up at her friend.

"Maa, Kushina-chan she really does takes after you I see." Smiled the woman, while the redhead released a sheepish laugh of her own, scratching the nape of her neck, before joining the other on the bench as they began reminiscing about the past. Meanwhile, sitting alone in the sandbox, ignoring all the others kids who were playing. Hands and eyes contracted on the sandcastle he was building when he felt a presence beside and glance to his left and saw...(a fox girl?) sitting at his side.

"Wow, what a cool sand castle you got going their Racoon-chan!" exclaimed a girl with wide awed blue eyes, the raccoon who she was complimenting, felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. He was never complimented before on his castles by others, except by his mother and older sister.

"Can I help?" The girl eagerly asked him, the chibi redhead in the raccoon costume simply gave her a nod of his head, agreeing, causing the fox girl to cheer, digging her hands in the sand and began leading the other a hand.

"Do Raccoon-chan have a name? My name is Naruko, but just call me Naru, okay? So what's your name Racoon-chan?" asked Naruko, while trying to build a tower.

"...Gaara." The child simply answered and said nothing more, concentrating on the task at hand.

"Raccoon-chan you don't seem to talk much."

"..."

"Raccoon-chan do you have friends?"

"..."

"Don't worry Raccoon-chan Naru will be your friend, okay?" Large pale green eyes stared down at the small hands that were suddenly clutching his own, before looking back up, only to blinded by the bright smile on the kitsune face. It was bright, way too bright, and for some reason it made him feel warm inside. Eagerly he nodded his head, accepting her offer of friendship, which only earned him a hug from the squealing blue eyed kitsune.

When it was time for them to leave, Gaara gave his mother a long stare who stood there saying nothing, as if they were having some type of silent conversation to the amazement of Kushina and Naru-chan, when the mother sent a smile over in the direction of Kushina and said...

"Sorry, Kushina-chan but can I have Naru-chan?"

"Why?"

"It seems my Gaara-chan would like to have her and take her home with us. Don't worry you'll still be able to visit." Giggled the woman, but Kushina was far from giggling, clutching her kitsune chibi tighter to her chest, she fiercely stated.

"Heck no!" And with that said, she stomped off with her little kitsune clutch tightly in her arms. Leaving a pouting chibi redhead, sad that he couldn't take his new friend home with him.

"Don't worry Gaara-chan, maybe next time, we'll get her to agree, ne?" His mother bent down to place a gentle hand on his head, as he nodded his head when he saw his new friend look over her mother's shoulder, aiming a wide smile and wave at him, which he return.

"Maa, I can't wait to tell Rasa-kun that Gaara-chan made his first friend." The woman said after smiling down at her son, glad to see he was finally able to make his very first friend.

* * *

**Sakura: Defenders of Light to the Rescue!**

It was a particular Sunday evening, on the playground, a little girl with pink hair had her red bandana that was given to her by best-friend stolen away from her by a three older boys. "Give it back! It's mine!" She shouted, tears gathering up in her eyes as the boys bluntly laugh in her face.

"What you gonna do about it crybaby?" Before Sakura could reply, a loud voice beat her to the punchline, as the four children eyes were drawn to the sudden appearance of the two new arrivals.

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!" exclaimed a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Emissary of light, Cure White!" joining her was another but with short dark hair and pearly white eyes.

The two suddenly struck a pose, before exclaiming together. "We are Pretty Cure!"

The one with the dark hair pointed at the bullies. "Servant of the Dark Power...!"

"Return to the Darkness which where you came!" finished the blonde, the others were left speechless at their display and appearance. While the two girls meanwhile cheered as their use of practicing before arriving here today had seemed to pay off in advance.

"H-Huh?" The boys and the one girl was left dumbfounded.

"Hina-chan we did awesome! High five!" The blonde held her hand out as the shy girl gave her a high five.

That's when one of the boys recognized the blonde blue eyed chibi to have been the girl who beat them up last time.

"Oi boss, I think we oughta leave. It's that demon girl from last time." whispered one of the bullies, but the dark haired girl ears perk as they heard what he called her best-friend. Fierce pearly white eyes turn in the boy's direction, causing them to jump back at her withering gaze.

"T-Take that b-back! Naru-chan i-is not a d-demon!" Demanded the angry dark-haired little girl.

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" challenged the ring-leader.

"Boss I really don't think-"

"Guess Naru will have to punish you!" The imitating blonde began cracking her knuckles as her opponent scurried back away from the scary expression she was wearing. Once again Naru beat the boys up, sending them running off but with two black eyes this time, but not before getting back the red banana they had taken away and presented it to the pinkette.

"Here ya go! So don't cry, okay?" Naru offered a small comforting smile, emerald eyes stared down at the red banana before looking back at the blonde. The dark haired girl was hiding shyly behind the blonde. Wiping away tears, Sakura reached for the red banana, taking it out of the blonde hands.

"Thank-you for coming to my rescue. This is really precious to me as it was given to me by my best friend." confessed the pinkette.

"You seem like a good friend! Wanna be friends with Hina-chan and me? We're playing Pretty Cure! You can help us defeat evil!" Proclaimed the little, Sakura gave it thought, before nodding her head eagerly.

"I'll play!"

And so for the rest of the day the three were running around the playground defeating evil, which was mean bullies, wherever they went.

**End of the Second Drabble**

 

 


End file.
